La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by Anan'OS
Summary: Ino Yamanaka est jeune, belle, sort avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Une vie parfaite. Exception faite de cet abruti d'Inuzuka qui la suit partout en se croyant drôle. Un pari stupide qu'elle n'a même pas relevé ni accepté, et là voilà dans la panade ! Vengeance !


Les murs fraîchement repeints dégageaient une odeur pour le moins désagréable. Appuyée contre le mur, en attendant l'arrivée de son professeur, une jeune fille riait avec ses amies. Plutôt grande, vêtue d'une jupe violet foncé sur des collants noirs et d'un pull de la même teinte que la jupe. Quelques colliers et bracelets égayaient le tout. Elle était remarquable, et possédait un beau rire. Un rire gai, entraînant, qui donnait l'envie d'être heureux.

Un garçon brun s'approcha d'elle.

- Hé, Yamanaka, ça te dit, un rendez-vous avec THE beau gosse, c'est-à-dire le beau, le magnifique... moi ?

- Dégage, Inuzuka.

- Même pas un petit bisou ?

- Dégage, Inuzuka, répéta-t-elle.

En effet, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser en la voyant, Ino Yamanaka n'était ni gentille, ni naïve, ni douce. Elle était fière et arrogante, et la seule personne qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux, c'était son petit ami, Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle lui avait mis le grappin dessus deux ans auparavant, et n'était pas décidée du tout à lui rendre un semblant de liberté. Ce qu'Ino gagnait, Ino le gardait.

- J'adore quand tu t'énerves... Une vraie tigresse, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Je suis sûr que je suis capable de donner beaucoup de plaisir, laisse-toi faire.

L'odeur animale retourna l'estomac de la blonde.

- Ça, ça n'arrivera pas.

- On parie ?

- Il me semble t'avoir dit quelque chose.

- Et moi t'avoir demandé une autre chose.

- C'est pas assez clair ? Non ! Va-t'en !

- A tes ordres, blondinette.

- Je vais te... Commença Ino qui détestait ce sobriquet qu'il lui donnait sans cesse.

- Yamanaka, je vous prierai de vous taire ! La réprimanda le professeur qui venait - enfin - d'investir les lieux.

Elle grogna une réponse inintelligible sous le regard goguenard de Kiba avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cet abruti lui voulait. Il lui tournait autour en l'humiliant depuis le début de l'année. Et ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Qu'il se trouve une autre victime ! Le fait qu'elle soit attirante n'autorisait personne à la victimiser comme il le faisait.

Ino savait qu'elle était belle. Comment l'ignorer, quand votre père, le jour de vos quatorze ans, ne vous offre pas un téléphone portable mais des cours d'auto-défense, un taser et une bombe lacrymogène ?

Comment l'ignorer quand tous les mâles et mêmes quelques femmes se retournent sur votre passage, même lorsque vous êtes vêtue d'un jogging qui vous donne l'air d'avoir vingt kilos de plus ?

Et puis, la fausse modestie ne servait à personne. Ino était lucide : elle avait un physique plus qu'avantageux, point. Au début, ça l'avait flattée. Ensuite dérangée. Maintenant, elle s'en servait comme d'une arme. Son corps et son visage lui ouvraient toutes les portes. Pourquoi s'en priver ?

En rentrant chez elle, Ino eut la désagréable impression qu'on la suivait. Ce n'était pas la première fois - une prison se trouvait à proximité de la ville, et comme les malades mentaux - style détraqués sexuels ou harceleurs - étaient libérés très vite, il en traînait pas mal dans le coin - néanmoins, elle eut le sentiment que cette fois, les choses seraient différentes.

Elle repassa toutes ses leçons de self-défense en revue, vérifia sa bombe lacrymo, et se prépara mentalement à l'agression. Lorsqu'une main inconnue se posa sur son épaule, elle réagit en faisant une clef de bras à "l'agresseur". Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle s'aperçut que...

- Inuzuka ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

- Je te suivais.

- Mais t'es grave ! Cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Quoi que tu m'as fait pour quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu te comportes avec moi comme tu le fais ? Répéta Ino.

- Lâche-moi, et tu le sauras peut-être.

- Abruti.

Elle obéit néanmoins et le laissa se dégager.

A cette heure-ci, les gens n'étaient pas encore sortis de leur travail, et la neige glacée leur avait fait fermer leurs volets. La rue déserte se subdivisait en petites ruelles flanquées d'habitations, organisées autour du collège privé de Konoha, devant lequel se trouvaient Ino et Kiba. En traversant la route, ils auraient accédé au collège publique. La lumière sur la masse blanche heurtait les yeux, mais Ino n'y prêtait pas attention.

Kiba venait de faire un pas vers elle. Un grand pas. Qui le conduisait bien trop près d'elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière, sans le quitter des yeux. Il recommença. Un autre. Bloquée.

Elle frissonna. Ses yeux dans ceux de l'Inuzuka, elle comprenait que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas le dessus.

- Kiba, laisse-moi.

Sa voix tremblait. De peur ou d'incertitude, elle n'en avait aucune idée, et en la présente situation, elle s'en fichait.

Le corps de Kiba touchait le sien, à présent. Elle hoqueta de surprise quand les mains glacées du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses hanches. Lentement, avec une lascivité consommée, il bougea ses mains, caressa le creux de son dos, palpa le galbe de ses fesses, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Même à travers ses épais collants, elle ressentait ces gestes avec une vigueur, une intensité qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Une main cessa de la toucher pour descendre la fermeture de son blouson, dévoilant un pull de laine très fine. L'exploration de son corps par le brun reprit, passant sous le pull, dans son dos, sur son ventre... sur ses seins. Il s'y attarda, longuement. Elle aurait encore une fois voulu bouger, mais le souffle de Kiba qui effleurait tour à tour ses lèvres, son cou, ses tempes, la figeait plus sûrement que des menottes. Son corps tendu à l'extrême, elle comprit qu'elle jouissait.

Leurs lèvres allaient se joindre quand il s'arrêta brusquement, et se recula.

- J'ai gagné. Je t'avais dit que j'en étais capable.

Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, et que lui revienne leur dispute du matin, il était déjà loin. Seule persistait dans l'esprit confus d'Ino l'expression de vainqueur de l'Inuzuka. Elle posa son front enfiévré sur une colonne de pierre gelée, et souffla. Elle venait tout simplement de subir la plus grande humiliation de sa vie. Certes, la seule. Mais elle était de taille.

Ino, fière et arrogante, dont la vie reposait sur son contrôle d'elle-même, avait perdu pendant quelques minutes tout repère.

Et cela suffisait à la déstabiliser.

Elle se rappela vaguement qu'elle sortait avec Sasuke Uchiwa, le plus beau garçon des alentours... et qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable avec lui. D'ailleurs... Ressentait-elle quelque chose ? Au départ, Sasuke, c'était un défi. Qu'elle avait remporté haut la main. De là à dire qu'elle en était amoureuse... Aussi affligeant que cela puisse paraître, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il paraît que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on le ressent au plus profond de soi. Ino, elle, ne ressentait rien.

Elle inspira profondément. Plusieurs litres d'air gonflèrent sa cage thoracique, si froids qu'ils lui firent mal. Elle ferma les paupières, très fort. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé et les pas de Kiba étaient encore inscrits dans la neige.

Ino gémit.

Eut envie de hurler.

Se retint.

Et en souffrit.

Elle détestait se taire, elle avait l'impression d'être une hypocrite. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était ? Durant des années, elle avait recherché la perfection, feint le contrôle d'elle-même. Un contrôle parfait qu'un abruti venait de faire voler en éclat, et son équilibre avec.

De retour chez elle, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, et se défoula sur tout ce qui avait de la valeur. Son ordinateur portable s'écrasa contre un mur, son téléphone cellulaire suivit le même chemin, ses livres, son journal, et même les cadres contenant les photos de famille se brisèrent. Tout ce qui trônait sur les étagères fut balayé par des gestes frustrés, des gestes confus, des gestes enragés. La psyché devant sa fenêtre éclata en mille morceaux quand elle lui envoya un coup de poing rageur.

Ino ne se contrôlait pas. Ne se contrôlait plus. Elle brisait tout sur son passage, comme une tempête enragée. Elle hurlait, les yeux assombris par la fureur. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Elle finit par s'écrouler sur son lit, seule au centre de tous les dégâts qu'elle avait causés. Elle refusa de sortir pendant trois jours, jusqu'à ce que son père, exaspéré, appelle un serrurier.

- J'ai connu ta chambre mieux rangée.

Elle grogna.

Inoichi aurait souri dans une autre circonstance. Mais sa fille n'avait visiblement pas besoin de voir des gens heureux autour d'elle. Il soupçonnait même qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, et surtout pas lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait la laisser comme ça. Il s'inquiétait pour sa fille. Comme toujours.

Sa fille, sa princesse, sa perle.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, si seulement il avait su comment se comporter. Inoichi Yamanaka aimait sa fille plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette terre. Il aurait sacrifié le monde entier pour un seul de ses sourires. Mais on a beau être un père aimant, ça n'aide pas à comprendre une adolescente de dix-sept ans.

- Il faut que tu retournes au lycée, Ino.

- ...

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- ...

- Très bien, ne me parle pas, et continue de massacrer tous les objets de ta chambre. Quand tu n'auras plus rien à détruire, tu sortiras peut-être, se résigna le père d'Ino.

Ino eut envie de hurler qu'elle n'avait déjà plus rien à détruire, puisque sa vie entière avait été brisée. Mais elle se tut, encore une fois. Son père n'avait pas à savoir. Et surtout pas qu'elle s'était laissé avoir par un imbécile.

Elle le regarda sortir avec un regard triste. Si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Kiba, elle serait retournée le lendemain en cours, et elle aurait fait en sorte que plus jamais il ne soit pris au sérieux. Mais Kiba possédait une popularité au moins égale à la sienne, et un moral d'acier.

Le détruire était impossible.

Pourtant, elle se jura de lui faire payer.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

[center][b]oOo[/b][/center]

Avec appréhension, elle franchit le portail de l'établissement scolaire de Konoha. Étrangement, elle n'eut droit qu'aux habituels regards d'admiration qui accompagnaient toujours son arrivée. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Kiba et elle.

A la fin de la journée, intriguée et persuadée que Kiba attendait pour lui sortir une vacherie, elle le suivit et le rattrapa juste devant chez lui.

- Inuzuka ! Appela-t-elle, essoufflée.

C'est qu'il marchait vite, l'animal.

- Oh, Yamanaka ? T'es devenue accro à moi ? La nargua Kiba.

Elle l'ignora.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi, quand je suis arrivée ce matin, il n'y a eu aucun murmure sur mon passage ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a parlé bizarrement ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a fait de remarque déplacée ? [i]Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?[/i]

L'angoisse perçait dans les paroles de la blonde.

Le regard de Kiba passa de moqueur à un sérieux inébranlable.

- Parce que te détruire n'est pas mon but, Ino.

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Tu ne me détestes pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix incrédule.

L'Inuzuka eut un étrange sourire, et rentra chez lui sans lui répondre.

[center][b]oOo[/b][/center]

Rentrée chez elle, Ino ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou en colère. Certes, elle avait à présent la certitude que Kiba n'intenterait rien contre elle. N'empêche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. N'importe qui ayant gagné contre Ino Yamanaka s'en serait vanté pendant cinq siècles ! Lui, il n'avait rien dit, et elle doutait franchement qu'il soit le genre de garçon au triomphe modeste. "Modestie" et "Inuzuka", déjà à la base, ça n'allait pas ensemble. Alors "triomphe modeste" et "Kiba Inuzuka"... Autant espérer qu'Hinata danse à poil sur une table au milieu du self.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol de sa chambre, jonché de débris en tout genre. L'état dans lequel elle s'était mise... pour ça. Juste pour qu'on lui dise, à peu de choses près, qu'elle avait angoissé pendant trois longs jours... pour rien.

Avec un soupir plaintif, elle entreprit de nettoyer la pièce. Tout à son ouvrage, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de s'orienter vers Kiba, le souvenir de la scène, trois jours auparavant. Elle devait bien avouer que, hors l'angoisse que ça lui avait occasionné, elle avait vraiment éprouvé énormément de plaisir. Pas seulement d'un point de vue physique, d'ailleurs, même si le désir qu'elle avait ressenti avait été inouï. Non... Elle avait aimé être dans ses bras. Elle avait aimé qu'il la touche parce qu'elle existait à ses yeux. Tout ça, c'était nouveau... et effrayant. Ino n'avait jamais désiré que sa propre reconnaissance envers elle-même.

Arrogance ?

Indépendance ?

Et alors ?

Elle était ce qu'elle était et elle espérait seulement qu'il la voit telle quelle. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que signifiait sa pensée précédente, elle envoya un coup de poing dans le mur.

[center][b]oOo[/b][/center]

- Aïe, dit-elle sobrement en regardant ses jointures écorchées.

- C'est une habitude de frapper sur les murs, ou le délire du moment ? Se moqua Kiba qui n'était jamais loin quand elle se faisait remarquer.

- Va te faire, Inuzuka.

- Pourquoi t'es toujours méchante avec moi ? Se plaignit Kiba, faussement peiné.

- Parce que tu es un imbécile qui ne fais que m'embêter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Proposa Ino.

- Je ne suis pas un imbécile.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- La ferme.

- Veau, vache, cochon...

- Abruti.

- Non.

- Si.

- Ino... Prononça une voix sombre, caverneuse.

Elle se retourna, et ses yeux affichèrent une surprise non feinte. Grand, élancé, envoûtant et ténébreux, le roi incontesté du lycée venait de faire son apparition : Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Sasuke... Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas en cours, à cette heure-ci ?

- Non... Dit-il en passant les yeux d'Ino à Kiba et de Kiba à Ino.

L'échange fut bref et peu sentimental, mais tout le monde était habitué aux manières froides de l'Uchiwa. En revanche, tous les élèves fixaient Ino, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de sa part. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste d'approche envers Sasuke.

Sur le moment, la nouvelle la cloua sur place, en plein milieu d'un couloir. Elle réalisa alors qu'après tous les efforts auxquels elle avait consenti pour toucher son but - obtenir Sasuke Uchiwa l'inatteignable - elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Pas même la plus petite sympathie. Il était toujours aussi beau, aussi intelligent, aussi ténébreux, bref, aussi parfait. Rien n'avait changé. Hormis que le charme s'était rompu. Sasuke n'était rien de plus qu'un garçon comme les autres à ses yeux.

Le soir même, Sasuke fut mis au courant. Il eut un étrange sourire et porta deux doigts à sa tempe pour la saluer. Il se retourna sans un mot. Ino ne comprit pas, et haussa les épaules. Elle lui renvoya son salut, mais il était déjà parti depuis longtemps.

[center][b]oOo[/b][/center]

- Merci, Uchiwa.

Kiba Inuzuka regardait par la fenêtre, en apparence très calme. Mais en vérité, son cœur dansait la samba. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle n'était pas importante pour lui, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à Ino. Depuis... la seconde, non ? Peut-être un peu avant, peut-être un peu après... Lui-même ne savait plus très bien. Et encore moins lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. C'était comme si elle avait toujours été quelque part en lui.

Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était bien au-delà. L'amour, qu'était-ce ? Une osmose entre deux cœurs, deux corps, tout au plus. C'était penser souvent à la même personne, c'était aimer qu'elle soit à nos côtés. En ce qui concernait Kiba, ce n'était pas une envie, c'était un besoin. A la fois bien plus fort et malsain. Il la suivait, la surveillait, réfrénait l'envie de massacrer tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle... et ils étaient nombreux. Cependant, il la respectait, et la laissait faire ses propres choix.

Et justement, elle venait de choisir.

Le passé, c'était Sasuke.

L'avenir, un inconnu.

Le présent... Le présent, c'était Kiba.

Ino avait passé de longues heures à cogiter sur le sujet. Pour être franche, elle ne savait pas encore tout à fait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. La seule certitude qu'elle avait, c'est qu'elle était bien avec lui. Que son corps réagissait au sien. Qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Ino n'avait jamais cru aux âmes sœurs. En revanche, elle était persuadée de sa propre capacité à discerner les bons choix des mauvais. Et Kiba n'était pas un mauvais choix. De toute manière, il s'imposait dans sa vie.

Et puis, elle avait un compte à régler avec lui.

[center][b]oOo[/b][/center]

- Bonjour madame, Kiba est là ?

Tsume Inuzuka regarda l'arrivante avec des yeux à demi masqués par des paupières lourdes de sommeil. A trois heures du matin, Tsume ne posait aucune question : même debout, elle dormait. Elle grogna la réponse, et Ino la remercia avec un grand sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison. Elle déboulait trente minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Kiba.

Endormi, elle le trouvait adorable. Bien moins bagarreur que lorsqu'il était éveillé. Soudain, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, toujours endormi. Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait rien dit. En plus, il lui volait ses manies. Elle pensa à mettre un copyright sur son fameux coup de poing, puis revint au présent.

Le présent.

Kiba.

Tout dépendait de lui, à présent.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et le secoua par l'épaule en murmurant son prénom. Il grogna et se tourna sur le côté. Avec douceur, elle passa ses mains sur le visage de l'endormi, puis descendit dans son cou, sur son torse. Quand les doigts de la blonde effleurèrent son sexe par-dessus son boxer, il se réveilla en sursaut, l'air tellement hagard qu'Ino ne put étouffer un petit rire.

- I... Ino ?

Elle passa à califourchon sur lui, se prêta au même jeu qu'il avait expérimenté quelques jours plus tôt, répétant geste pour geste, caresse pour caresse, sans jamais poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kiba.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu fais ? Eut-il du mal à prononcer.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle prenait un plaisir fou à exciter le désir du brun, à le voir se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Cela tenait presque du sadisme.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Son regard capta celui de Kiba. Devant une expression si sérieuse, elle cessa de s'amuser. "Tu es sûre de toi ?" Semblait demander le brun.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Non, elle n'était sûre de rien. Et elle adorait ça.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent encore un moment pour mieux se trouver, s'unirent en un baiser fiévreux.

Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, et lui non plus.

Ils ne planifiaient pas l'avenir. Ils verraient ça demain... Après-demain... Dans un mois...

Ils se fichaient de l'heure, du jour, de tout. Ils ne faisaient que vivre, sans penser à rien d'autre.

Et c'était magnifique.


End file.
